


Vivo.

by Zaidana



Series: Triunfó el mal. [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, EL AU QUE NO NECESITABAS, Español, Español | Spanish, Los Tags no se usan así, M/M, Muy au, Raventrust, Short One Shot, Solo hay una posibilidad... porno., supongo, ¿Os imaginaís que me dé por continuarlo?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaidana/pseuds/Zaidana
Summary: Y entonces el aprendiz lo comprendió: el ciclo se había roto, el complejo mecanismo de relojería que controlaba sus vidas se había desbaratado, y estaban andando sobre sus remanentes.Y pronto andarían sobre los retazos de un mundo destrozado.





	Vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es al AU donde al final triunfa el mal que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que me dieron las 6 de la mañana y la idea de un Khadgar demonio. ¿Por qué? Porque yo soy así.  
> Me han obligado a subir esto, y espero que nadie que me conozca en la vida real lo lea, que vergüencita.  
> No descarto la posibilidad de traducir esto al inglés, because of reasons.

Medivh lanzó un leve suspiro y su expresión se suavizó

\- Nunca tuve intención de hacer realmente daño a nadie - afirmó - Solo quería vivir mi propia vida.

Mientras hablaba, levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba, reluciente con energía mística, con la intención de confundir la mente de Khadgar como antes había hecho con la de Garona.

Pero al Magus no le dio tiempo. En cuanto hizo el más leve movimiento, Khadgar se echó sobre él, con la esperanza de clavarle la fina hoja de la espada rúnica entre las costillas y acabar de una vez con todo.

Quizás en otro momento, en otra realidad, su desesperado plan surtiese efecto. Pero lo único que consiguió fue distraer unos segundos a Medivh, quien se limitó a desviar la hoja con un simple manotazo.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? - suspiró el Magus, exasperado mientras volvía a dirigir su mano contra quien una vez fue su aprendiz - Nunca tuviste la más mínima oportunidad. Nadie la tuvo.

A Khadgar le hubiese gustado gritar, proferir una última queja, una última amenaza de que, en sus últimos momentos, el mal sería derrotado. Que siempre quedaba esperanza.

Es una lástima que no tuviese tiempo para ello, porque en el espacio de tiempo que un grano de arena tarda en cruzar de una mitad a otra del reloj, en un simple tic tac, todo se volvía negro.

Ni siquiera sintió cómo se desplomaba en el suelo.

Quizás eso era un acto de piedad.

Khadgar no sabía determinar con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido sin poder acceder a sus pensamientos, que se encontraban espesos, como si estuviese tratando de recogerlos de algo tan denso como la brea ¿Era esto la muerte? ¿Era este dolor que sentía la recompensa final por su fracaso? Por unos segundos, siente el deseo de sonreír ante la terrible ironía.

Poco a poco, comenzó a advertir que no se encontraba solo entre sus pensamientos y su propio dolor: un olor a sangre y a carne quemada invadió todo su ser. Y estaba seguro de que los muertos no podían conservar sus sentidos. ¿Significaba el hecho de que aún siguiese con vida que habían ganado? ¿Que pese a lo patético de su intento, había conseguido el tiempo suficiente para darles una oportunidad a sus compañeros?

Por un momento, se permitió tener esperanza.

Pero de la misma manera que la vida solo es cedida por la muerte y el amor da paso a la miseria, el resto de sus sentidos fueron volviendo poco a poco hacia él; permitiéndole escuchar el sepulcral silencio de la cripta, solo roto por su propia respiración agónica y por el sonido de su corazón, a la vez débil y cargado de vida, contra sus tímpanos.

No pasó mucho tiempo (aunque Khadgar no tenía la suficiente conciencia de la realidad como para poder medir el tiempo) hasta que escuchó pasos a lo lejos, posiblemente descendiendo las escaleras… acercándose ¿Acaso podía tratarse de ayuda? ¿Alguien en su infinita misericordia, quizás Garona o el propio Anduin Lothar, había decidido preocuparse por él?

Todas sus esperanzas se quebraron en cuanto el recién llegado habló, y reconoce la voz de su maestro.

\- Definitivamente, esto va a ser más engorroso de lo que pensaba - dijo el Magus de manera reflexiva, hablando para sí mismo mientras deambulaba por la habitación - Idiotas, se suponía que no teníais que morir tan pronto.

Khadgar reconoce perfectamente el tono, y de no ser por las palabras que salían de los labios del Magus, hubiese jurado que no había pasado absolutamente nada, que simplemente se encontraba molesto ante un contratiempo cotidiano, como si solamente hubiese encontrado la biblioteca hecha un desastre una última vez…

Pero en estos momentos, solo significaba una cosa: habían perdido.

Khadgar quiere llorar, lamentarse por lo ocurrido, por las consecuencias de su fracaso, suplicarle al propio destino que no le había permitido morir que acabase de una vez con su sufrimiento.

En su lugar, lo único que puede proferir es el más sutil de los gemidos.

\- ¿Sigues respirando, mi Joven Confianza? - la voz de Medivh sonaba incluso sorprendida por ello, como si realmente le hubiese dado por muerto. Pero Khadgar sabía que mentía: era imposible que alguien como él fuese a caer en un truco tan viejo. Se encontró a sí mismo queriendo huir, escapar de ese lugar, cualquier cosa antes que tener que volver a enfrentarse con esa oscuridad que habitaba en lo más profundo de la piel de quien había sido su maestro.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Ni siquiera podía ver con claridad aún, el universo mostrándose ante él como una serie de formas y colores distorsionados. Quizás era mejor de esa manera, así todo sería más fácil. No soportaría la idea de tener que volver a mirar al rostro de Medivh.

No ahora que ya no era él.

Antes de que pudiese advertirlo, o quizás no, porque sus sentidos seguían transmitiéndole la información de manera tremendamente confusa, Medivh se había acercado a él, tomándole casi con cuidado entre sus brazos.

Y de golpe, todo el mundo se centró, como si acabase de salir de debajo del agua: todos los sonidos, su propia visión, se hicieron más claros. Como si nada hubiese pasado. No, mejor, porque no solo sentía cómo sus sentidos se afilaban, sino que era como si sus propias energías hubiesen regresado de pronto a él.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - inquiere su maestro, con una mirada de preocupación casi genuina en sus ojos verdes. Solo que ya no eran verdes como un bosque en verano, ni como el jade pulido, ni como el mar tras una tormenta. No, eran de un tono verde brillante, como una infección, el color que debía tener el fin de toda esperanza.

Y, aun así, Khadgar se encontraba incapaz de dejar de mirarlos.

Había cientos de respuestas posibles ante la pregunta de su maestro, miles de cosas que decir, que argumentar, incluso que consultarle, pero solo una palabra escapa de sus labios, y era lo más sincero que había dicho en su vida - **_Vivo._**

Ante la simpleza de su oración, los labios del Magus se torcieron en una sonrisa de depredador, toda preocupación o amabilidad abandonando su rostro solo para dejar paso a una expresión que podría ser definida incluso como divertida - Es interesante que digas eso - comentó mientras deslizaba una mano por las mejillas de quien una vez fue su aprendiz, tomándole por el mentón, y aunque su voz era la misma de siempre, su tono ocultaba una gran oscuridad, un deseo que hasta entonces había permanecido oculto - Porque yo también me siento así _._  

Por unos instantes, la mente de Khadgar corrió hacia infinitas posibilidades, encontrándose demasiado concentrado en los labios de quien había sido su maestro. Quizás se sonrojó ante la idea, quizás no, porque en cuestión de apenas unos segundos, los labios de su maestro se encontraron con los suyos.

Ese beso sabía a cenizas, a peligro, a la profunda certeza de que las cosas no deberían ser como estaban desarrollándose, pero que el destino ya había sido echado y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y, aun así, era lo más dulce que había experimentado en su vida. No puede evitar llevar sus manos, tan débiles como decididas a la espalda de quien fue su maestro, acercándole más a él y profundizando el beso ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que esperar para algo así? Demasiado, sin duda. Si este era el precio que había tenido que pagar, estaba más que dispuesto a ello.

Sin haberle dado ninguna otra explicación, el Magus se separó de él, dejándole de vuelta en el suelo, tambaleándose como un cervatillo recién nacido.

Khadgar sentía como si lo que hubiese en sus venas no fuese su propia sangre, sino fuego. Y, aun así, no sentía ningún dolor. El dolor estaba muy por debajo de él, pues pese a lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas, se encontraba como debía sentirse un dios en la tierra, un depredador en un mundo de presas.

Y entonces el aprendiz lo comprendió: el ciclo se había roto, el complejo mecanismo de relojería que controlaba sus vidas se había desbaratado, y estaban andando sobre sus remanentes.

Y pronto andarían sobre los retazos de un mundo destrozado.

\- Vámonos, no deberíamos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo más: van a hacerse preguntas, y solo tenemos una cantidad de tiempo limitada para inventar las respuestas - comentó el Magus, con el mismo tono aburrido de quien comentaba el tiempo que hacía ese día mientras le dejaba atrás.

-¿A qué esperas? - Cuestionó finalmente Medivh, girándose solo a medias para mirarle desde el inicio de los escalones que ascendían de vuelta a la parte superior de Karazhan. La sonrisa de depredador volviendo a su rostro en apenas unos segundos - A fin de cuentas, _sigo siendo **tu** maestro._


End file.
